The Secretary
by Firespin98
Summary: I don't know if my ears were tricking me or something but I thought I heard Hannibal mention he had a secretary once who left for the UK. I thought about it and decided to write her a little story of how she left. one shot


"How's Mr. Dannalough today?" Olive asked half absent-mindedly, shuffling files into organization.

"He is feeling much better in light of recent events."

"…And you're not even going to give me a little hint as to what those events are, hmm?"

"Doctor-patient confidentiality, Ms. Reese," Lecter tsked with a small smile.

"Yes, well, I don't need to know. He's feeling better, and that's enough for me."

"What has you in such high spirits, if I may ask?"

Olive held up a bottle of an indiscernible drink.

"Special tea from my neighbors. They make gallons whenever they feel like it. I don't know the recipe, but it's to kill for. I have another bottle with me, if you'd like. You gotta try it."

"I might just have to take you up on that offer."

Olive rummaged through her bag, retrieving a bottle resembling her own. She handed it to Dr. Lecter and watched with a look of expectancy and hope.

He glanced at her before taking a sip.

"Yeah…? Yeah…? What do you think?"

"It's delightful. Excellent taste. I'm picking up some ginger and mint."

"I know, right?! It keeps me smiling all day. You can keep that bottle, by the way."

He held up the bottle to her in a subtle 'cheers'. She responded and took her own sip, catching a glance of her watch while doing so.

"I'll go get the mail."

As soon as the door closed, he looked at her desk. Patient files, prescription forms, referrals, etc. Then there was her own work, her class assignments, neatly typed on her laptop. From what he would read from time to time, and from what he had picked up, she had a promising future ahead of her.

It was then he noticed a slip of paper that didn't belong. A airline ticket. He looked out the window and saw her chatting up the secretary of the practicing lawyer next door. He gave that ten minutes.

He was not one to snoop in any manner, but he was very curious and slightly concerned.

Paperwork, assignments, blank forms, flight confirmations for tonight, next week, the week after that, to places all over Europe and into Asia. He shifted about until he laid eyes on a resignation letter.

_Dear Dr. Lecter,_

_I wish I could've given you warning or told you to your face, but I didn't know how I'd go about doing it. _

_Let me just say that working with you was one of the best experiences of my life. The one on one dinner parties, you helping me with my class and problems, and I getting to know you on a personal level contributed to make this an atmosphere I looked forward to being in everyday. _

_I gave you tea as a bit of a parting gift. I don't know when you'll be getting this, but I left the United States the night of the day I gave you tea. It was a very painful task._

_You may be wondering why I'm leaving. Truth be told, I'm going on an adventure for private reasons. Confidentiality as you would say. _

_You're a great man. my only regret was never getting to call you by your first name._

"Doctor…"

At the sound of her voice, filled with disappointment, sadness, and shame, Hannibal looked up. There was no sense in hiding his actions; he had been caught.

"You weren't…supposed to…"

The look on her face made him feel a twinge of guilt.

"I apologize, Ms. Reese. It was wrong of me."

"I apologize, too. I should've told you to your face. It could've prevented this…little scenario."

They shared a moment of uncomfortable silence. He observed her face as each twitch gave away her emotions.

"I got the mail," Olive offered, handing him the envelopes.

"I see that," he accepted them. "…I have to say, I'm glad you liked our one-on-one dinner parties."

She smirked and moved to sit on her desk. He noticed her eyes watering.

"Where, if I may ask, are you going?"

"Well, my first stop is London. Then I'll be off to explore Spain, then Italy, France, Germany, and I'll be moving east into Russia. I'll start going south and explore the mainland and then get a plane to China, then Japan. I'll bounce around southeast, then head west and get into Africa. Afterwards, I'll cross the Atlantic to South America and head north. When I'm done…I don't know."

"That sounds like quite the adventure, Ms. Reese. Almost seems as if you are doing this for a spiritual benefit."

"Yeah, well…It's after hours, Doctor. You can call me Olive."

"And you can call me Hannibal."

She looked up at him with a sort of surprise and happiness that replaced his guilt.

"Hannibal…Hannibal, Hannibal, Hannibal. It seems I regret nothing, now."

"You've always been a good secretary and friend, Olive. It pains me to see you off, but you know what you must do and I won't get in the way of it."

"It pained me to give you tea, how do you think I feel now?"

They both shared a light chuckle.

"You said you didn't know what you were going to do afterwards?"

"I don't know if I'm going to survive it, much less what I'd do afterwards."

"I believe that you can survive anything the world throws at you. I want you to know that you are always welcome back to my kitchen anytime."

She nodded at him, smiling.

Before he could smile back, she came in with a bear hug. He was taken aback for an instant, but soon returned the gesture.

"I'm gonna miss you, Dr. Lect- I mean Hannibal…I love you…in a platonic sort of way," she sniffled.

She pulled back and smiled at him again, tear streaks trailing her face. She glanced at her watch. Her eyes widened and she flew to the seat of her desk, hurriedly herding her papers onto her laptop keyboard and shutting them in place.

"Is there a problem?"

"I-I'm gonna be late!"

She gathered her things and and exited the building. He followed suit.

"Where are you going now?"

"You read my letter!" she called to him from the other side of the road from her car.

Time seemed to freeze so he could take in the moment. It was dark out; about midnight. The moon was full and close, illuminating the street and the water front. He saw her give him the fullest smile she could manage.

"I'm going on an adventure!"

And with that, she climbed into her car and drove off.


End file.
